


Big Van Daddy Vader

by johnboy



Series: Daddy Vader (Big Van Vader) [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domination, M/M, Professional Wrestling - Freeform, Vader - Freeform, Wrestling, big van vader - Freeform, heel/jobber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnboy/pseuds/johnboy
Summary: The introduction into a fantasy between Big Van Vader (professional wrestler) and a jobber wrestler.
Relationships: Big Van Vader/jobber
Series: Daddy Vader (Big Van Vader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004556





	Big Van Daddy Vader

Chapter 1: Lacing up Vader’s Boots

I bent down to lace up the big red and black boots. They weren’t mine. I don’t know if you could describe anything of mine big. No, these big boots belonged to Big Van Vader, or as I was made to call him “Daddy” (or Sir). I was his jobber boy, a lackie in a small stable with him and Mr. Harley Race. 

“Lace them up nice and tight boy. Daddy needs them tight to deliver a proper ass whooping tonight.” 

Vader was set to squash some no name jobber. Though most people in the company were jobbers compared to him. There were few real challengers. He was the alpha male of the WCW. I tied his laces tighter on his left boot and moved to the right one. As I was doing this Vader snuck his left boot in between my spread legs on the floor and played with my crotch a bit.

“You look cute in those little red trunks tonight,” Vader chided. 

“Thank you Sir.” Vader chuckled.

“Wrestlers aren’t supposed to look cute. They’re supposed to look like men. Real men.” Vader brought his big beefy arms above his head to flex, his torso and chest expanding in the process. “WHO’S DA MAN?” This was Vader’s famous taunt to all his jobbers as he beat them down and showed them their place.

“You are the man,” I said. I had learned to always feed his ego in order to avoid punishment. Vader then grabbed me by the chin and lifted my head so I looked him directly in the eyes. His face intense underneath his red mask. 

And in a stern whisper Vader asked, “And who is your Daddy?”

“You’re my Daddy.” Vader’s intense stare was broken by a smile and a laugh.

“Good boy.” He then grabbed the back of my head and shoved it into his crotch making me get a good sniff of his big daddy bulge. I was positive this was not the only up close and personal contact I was going to get with Daddy tonight. “And don’t you ever forget it, right boy?” 

A muffled “yes Daddy” was barely audible. Vader then released my head and I finished tying his right boot. 

“Alright boy, its almost Vader Time.” Vader stood up off his stool and turned around. “But first, give Daddy a kiss for good luck.” I knew what he wanted. It had started to become a ritual before all his matches. Still on my knees I leaned forward and kissed Vader’s ass. I had been taught to press firmly enough so Daddy could feel it. My nose needed to be pressed against his ass as well. 

“Good boy. Get up and follow me.” But I stayed on my knees, lost in a trance remembering the first time I was made to kiss his ass. It was during a match between us - a match where I officially became his boy and he - my Big Daddy Vader...


End file.
